Basin-shroom
Basin-shroom the fourth mushroom (first and only mushroom if subtracting the mushrooms returning from pvz1), and ninth plant obtained in Edo Period in Plants vs Zombies 2. Basin-shroom is an instant use mushroom that create a tile filled with moonlight charged water. Similarly to Gold Leaf and Tile Turnip, Basin-shrooms can alter tiles to generate high amounts of sun, just keep in mind said are are filled with water so most plants can't be planted on them. Plants that synergize with Basin-shroom Sea-shroom (if returning from pvz1) Lily Pad Tangle Kelp Guacodile Blaketus Kill la Lily fan-made aquatic plants if they become official and are able to share the same game as Basin-shroom Suburban Almanac Entry Sun Cost: 25 Recharge: Slow Basin-shrooms fill a tile with moonlight charged water on planting! "ゴールドリーフは、私には何もしています！" Drunkenly yells Basin-shroom as she out parties her aquatic comrades as she pours sake onto her sunken cap. Yep, Basin-shroom can out party just about anyone on the lawn when she's not filling tiles with water. Much like how the japanese do when they are not working, at least the aquatic plants love her as she always somehow finds a way to amuse her water buddies! Usage/Strategies Due to the Basin-shrooms properties, the only plants it can be rightly compared to Tile Turnip & Gold Leaf, especially Gold leaf. With the Edo Period allowing the Gold Leaf to be used in other words, the Basin-shroom and Gold Leaf, have both their advantages and disadvantages one of them being they both share the same recharge time. The Basin-shroom very clearly needs an aquatic plant seed packet in the player's disposal to use the Basin-shroom (a minor flaw the Gold Leaf lacks), produces more sun at a time and it's cheaper to plant, it does the best with Lily Pad and Tangle Kelp as they both only cost 25 sun each. As the Basin-shroom is supposed to be there for the player to help them with their possible sun woes, much like Weeabush and Otakubarb since the Blaketus, Kill la lily & Gem Melon all cost very high sun. When paired with Lily pads, Basin-shrooms are a great alternative to Gold Leaf as more precious plants can be planted for both greater firepower and more sun production much like the Gold Leaf! But accept more sun at a time at a rate only 1.75x slower! (Gold tiles give 50 sun per 20 seconds, Moonlight charged waters give 100 sun per 35 seconds) And when paired with Tangle Kelp, the player can and will get sun while getting rid of single early coming enemy! The player, in order to get their sun's worth with the Basin-shroom, the player should use the Basin-shroom in levels where player has less time to set up than normal (such as later levels of Dark Ages, Lost City, Big Wave Beach & of course, Edo Period). It is very questionable in endless zones as aquatic plants only make a very small fraction of all plants, something the Basin-shroom needs to do it's job, this is not mentioning that being able to use the Basin-shroom in most endless zones is more difficult as the availability of all plants are always randomized and card-based! The player can take advantage of the fact that Basin-shroom tiles are both immune to and can affect normal water from Big Wave Beach! Thus making this once infamously difficult world significantly easier! It's even highly recommended to have aquatic plants as the main parts of the player's firepower, as it even synergises excellent with the all the other plants from the Edo Period that have not appeared in pvz1! When it comes to encouraging the player to use aquatic plants more often outside of worlds with water, saving space for more precious firepower that sun producing plants would otherwise take up and just overall make setting up the player's defenses faster, higher and safer, Basin-shrooms are highly recommended, nearly flawless for the job even with their slower than desirable (which is slightly faster than Gold Leaf) recharge time!